Mine
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: AU:Where Britt is new to McKinley. What happens when Ms. Angry Pants and Blondie run into each other the first day of senior year? Will they fall in love? Will Santana let her guard down and show the real her? Will Brittany pick Santana over her boyfriend? Warning: Triggers of abuse to Santana
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys new story. "Silent but screaming" has become too hard to write for me right now. I may finish it at some point but for right now I will be taking on two new stories

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Mine: Prelude- Something amazing

Brittany Susan Pierce is new to McKinley. Her mother Susan got a better job at the local hospital as a nurse and she had to leave her life back in Florida, including her boyfriend Josh. Her parents told her she could have stayed in Florida with her grandparents being it's her senior year but she could not be without her parents.

Her alarm goes off at six am but like every day she doesn't wake up. It continues to go off until her Dad, Ethan Pierce the new police chief in Lima comes into the room. He turns it off and smiles at his sleeping daughter. He places a soft kiss to her forehead and whispers in her ear. Britt jumps up and starts getting ready for her first day at her new school.

Brittany is a little nervous which is not normal for her. She usually is confident and bubbly on the first day of school. She doesn't get the best grades, she is so worried about letting her parents down and not graduating. She would do anything to make them proud. She knows she has to pull all C's to graduate this year and that will be very hard.

Her phone goes off with a new text message and she stops doing her light make-up and to read it. Her smile gets even bigger seeing it's from her best friend Amber: **You will do great Brittbear, just no getting a new best friend okay? **Britt laughs and replies: **Never Amber you will always be my bestest friend.**

Britt finishes getting ready and goes downstairs for her normal breakfast. Susan smiles softly at her, noticing she is not her normal bubbly self. Susan places a comforting hand on Britt's shoulder as she sits down, "You will do great honey."

Britt smiles at her and eats her favorite food in the whole world. Her phone goes off again, this time it's a FaceTime call from Josh. Britt squeals hitting the answer call button. She has known Josh since she was five, but they just started dating just over a year ago. She loves Josh so much.

"Hi baby," the bubbly blonde says waving at her handsome boyfriend.

"Hi Brittbear. Good luck today!" Josh replies with his green eyes shining. He runs his hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I miss you so much already," he fakes a pout.

"I miss you so much too Joshy. But Christmas will be here before we know it," Britt's baby blue eyes have some tears in them and she tries hard not to let them fall.

A few minutes later Britt hangs up and gets into her car to drive to school for her first day at her new school.

Meanwhile across town in Lima Heights adjacent Santana Lopez wakes up in her empty house. This is nothing new, her parents are hardly ever home, which she enjoys. She yawns as she stands and goes to the bathroom to shower, she grimaces as she pulls her shirt off, her father came home last night on his break between surgeries. Her Father Miguel Lopez is a world class heart surgeon with a bad temper.

Santana sighs and gets ready for the day. If the kids at school knew the real her she would lose her repetition, one she has worked really hard at. She puts on her cheerios uniform and the scared little girl inside leaves. No one can hurt her while she has this shield on. She is the Head Bitch In Charge and she loves it that way. No one gets to know the truth.

Her phone goes off with a text from her normal hook-up and best friend Quinn Fabray: **You and me, Cheerios locker room before school.** Santana smirks and rushes out the door getting on her motorcycle and speeds off to school. It's not long before Quinn with her blonde hair and hazel eyes is riding the Latina's fingers and cumming undone screaming Santana's name.

"I love you Santana," Quinn pants leaning against the locker room wall, her cheerio skirt and spankies thrown across the locker room.

Santana pulls away from Quinn, "Don't say that." With that Santana leaves the locker room in a hurry not to be late for class.

Santana is one of the smartest people in the school, she knows as does everyone else. It's her senior year she is taking easier classes, she already has enough credits to graduate, but she loves Cheerleading and Glee club. She is not paying attention as she walks; everyone knows to make a path for her.

Brittany is looking at a map of the school, she is so confused. All the hall-ways look the same here. She turns the corner and runs right into Santana knocking her to the floor.

Santana lays on the floor for only half a second before she gets up getting right into the blonde's face, "What the fuck Blondie. Do you know who I am?" Santana spats at her.

"I'm so sorry," Britt says to the angry Latina.

"Sorry, you're sorry!" Santana says inches away from her, their bodies almost touching. "Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know what happens there?"

Brittany steps closer if even possible, "I'm not scared of you Ms. Angry Pants. Now excuse me I have to find Spanish class." Britt walks past the Latina, thinking there is something special about that girl. She just doesn't know what yet, as she turns the corner she hears Santana again.

"Wrong way Blondie," Santana yells out to the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. "Come on, I have that class too."

The two walk to class together and sit next to each other in the back row. Santana can't help but think 'This is the start of something amazing'.

A/N: So let me know what you think. I know it was short compared to what I normally write but I just wanted to give a little background. This story is based on a twitter Role play im doing with my Brittbear. Thank you for being a great friend and forever my brittbear :)


	2. 21 Questions

Mine: Chapter 1- Twenty Questions

Santana and Brittany sit next to each other in Spanish class listening to Mr. Shuester go on and on about some random topic. Santana kept pecking looks over at the new blonde girl. Her thoughts were going crazy, there was like this invisible pull she felt toward this horribly bubbly blonde. Santana was always rude to well everyone, but she wanted to be nice to this girl.

Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her but kept her eyes forward trying to make sense of what this odd looking man was trying to say. She leans closer to Santana and whispers, "Does this make any sense to you?"

Santana felt shivers down her spine as she felt Brittany's warm breath on her ear. She turns her face to whisper back, her nose brushes against Brittany's and she feels her heart rate speed up, "Sí, yo soy fluido en español, pero el señor Shue no lo es. Puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres."

Brittany blushes bright red as her heartbeat picks up. She wants to lean over and kiss this sexy Latina next to her but they are in class. Brittany moves her chair closer to Santana, "What did you say?"

Santana smirks feeling Brittany move closer, "Le dije que eres muy hermosa y me encantaría hacerte gritar mi nombre."

The bell rings before Brittany can say anything. Santana packs up her bag, "You coming Blondie?"

"What umm y-yeah," Britt packs her bag and stands.

Santana looks at her, "What's your next class? I don't want you to get lost."

"I have a free period next," she smiles at the Latina as they walk.

Santana smirks, "Me too. Come on lets go to the library." She smirks walking to the library.

Brittany follows behind her checking out the girls ass in her short cheerios skirt. She thinks to herself, "God I want to smack her ass." Brittany stops dead in her tracks as a cold red slushie is thrown into her face.

"What the fuck Fabray," Santana yells getting in the girls face.

"She needs to know the order of things around here! Your mine!" Quinn tries to kiss the Latina but she pushes her off.

Brittany runs down the hall trying to find a bathroom. Santana followed after her, "Let me help you." She grabs Brittany's hand and leads her into the bathroom. Santana leads the blonde to the sink, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Quinn is dead!"

Brittany doesn't say anything, she just tries to wipe the sugary mess out of her eyes. Santana wets a paper towel and starts to clean the blondes face. Both of them gasp at the gentle contact. Santana starts to lean slowly into the blonde, but Brittany turns to look into the mirror.

"Why would anyone throw a slushie on someone else?" She has tears in her eyes, "I've never been treated so badly before.

Santana sighs, "It's what people do here. I wished it didn't happen to you." She looks into the girls blue eyes, "Want to get out of here? Maybe go take an early lunch?"

Brittany looks up at her and smiles, "I'd like that."

The raven hair girl lightly smiles, "Okay lets go blondie."

They walk out of school, "Did you drive Ms. Angry Pants?"

Santana smirks, "Yeah I rode my bike, come on I will give you a ride on it!"

"Bike, as in a motorcycle?" The blonde asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, do you ride?" Santana asks raising one eyebrow.

"I race dirt bikes," she smirks, "Come on I'm driving and your being my bitch." The blonde drags Santana to the Latinas motorcycle.

Santana smirks, "I'm no one's Bitch!"

Brittany pouts and Santana rolls her eyes and hands the keys to Brittany putting her helmet on and watching Britt do the same. The Latina gets on behind the Blonde and they speed off to the local hamburger joint. Brittany goes faster than she needs to and Santana pulls her arms tighter around the taller girl. Brittany loves the feeling of the shorter girls breasts pressed into her back. She parks the bike and waits for Santana to get off.

"That was so much fun!" Brittany says getting off the bike.

Santana smiles at her, "Yeah it was.." She looks puzzled, "Umm did I miss your name? Or did we never introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Brittany Susan Peirce," She smiles brightly.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Santana Lopez," she smiles back at the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you Santana," the blonde takes her hand and leads her inside.

They get a table and order their food. Brittany smiles at her, "So we should play a game!" She jumps excitedly in her seat.

"What kind of game Blondie," Santana smirks looking at the girl.

"21 questions!" The blue eyed girl jumps excitedly in her seat, "It's the best way to get to know someone."

Santana pulls her eyebrows together, "That's no fun without alcohol."

Brittany pouts again, "Please."

"Okay fine, but I get to ask first," Santana smirks and wait until Britt nods in agreement. "What color panties you gotz on?" Santana bites her lower lip waiting for the sexy girl across from her to answer.

"Light blue. And you?" Brittany smirks back at the girl

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Santana smirks even more.

Britt blushes slightly, "and how do I do that?"

"Come sit by me and I will show you," Santana's already dark eyes get even darker.

Brittany looks a little scared, "S-sit by y-you." She gulps but gets up and moves to the same side of the booth as the Latina. "So how is this going to get me the answer?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Like this," Santana licks her lips as she takes the blonde hand and moves it under the table and sits it on her inner thigh. "The rest is up to you." She looks into the blue eyes of this girl that has already stolen her heart. This is no question in Santanas mind, they ran into each other for a reason.

Brittany blushes deep red with her hand on the Latinas hand, "What am I spouse to do now?" She looks at the girl as she bites her lip.

Santana takes her hand again without saying a word, she looks deep into the blue eyes. She sees nothing but pure lust, so Santana slides the Britts hand under her spankies.

"Y-you umm don't have any on," Britt says keeping her hand in its place. She moans quietly as she runs her fingers slowly through the wet folds. "Y-your question," Brittany says as she keeps her hand in the Latinas spankies.

Santana bites her lip trying not to moan, "a-are you single?"

Brittany pulls her hand out, "n-no I have a boyfriend."

Santana gulps and feels like she might cry, she is about to open her mouth to say something when their food comes.

A/N: So I know kinda of a bad spot to end lol. Sorry not sorry. If the Spanish is bad blame Google. I will try to update again next week. Please review and let me know what you think

Translation: Yes, I'm fluent in spanish but Mister Shue is not. I can help you study if you want.

I said that you are very beautiful and I would love to make you scream my name


End file.
